Memories
by MysticDragonFire
Summary: After Natsume leaves for one last mission, Mikan learns shes pregnant. She waits, he never comes back. Will she ever see Natsume again?
1. Promise

Ok, so this is my first story. Please don't criticize it for no reason, ok? Ok. But you CAN give helpful comments.

Mikan~ 17

Natsume~ 18

Hotaru~ 17

Ruka~ 17

_Disclaimer~ I don't own Gauken Alice. _

On with the story!!! :D

_Memories~Chapter 1_

I was running swiftly through the forest. The dark figures were slowly gaining on me.

_Have to stay ahead, stay alive._ I sharply turned a corner and behind a tree, concealed by the dark shadows. They didn't see me and kept running, in the direction they thought I was running. I breathed as silently as I could, but I was sure the whole forest could feel my heart racing. _Have to get away from them…_

I silently stepped out of the darkness. A twig snapped behind me. I turned around a quickly as I could, but it was too late to defend myself.

_I'm sorry Mikan…._

The dark figures rushing towards me were the last things I saw.

~(A week earlier)~

I blinked awake when the sunlight hit my eyes. I sat up in the bed. "Natsume?" was the first thing out of my mouth. There was no response, so I looked around. He was nowhere to be found.

I threw off the covers, and a chill hit my body. I was confused until I looked down and realized I was naked. Memories of last night hit me and I blushed.

I leaned over the side of the bed and found my clothes. I put them on, and then went in search of Natsume.

I finally found him standing on the balcony outside his room, looking out at the garden below.

"Natsume?"

He looked at me and smiled. His eyes…they were so full of sadness and love….

He walked over towards me and kissed me.

The kiss seemed like it lasted forever, but yet ended so quickly….

"Mikan."

That got me out of the daze I was in. I looked up at Natsume with my full attention.

"I have to go for one last mission. I may be gone for a while, maybe even till after graduation, but I promise, as soon as it's over, I will come back to you."

The words took a little bit to sink in, but it finally hit me. _These missions… I could never hate anyone more than them…_

"But Natsume…." My eyes started to fill with tears. "After graduation? That's almost two months…"

He hugged me tightly. "Just one, final mission. Then we can live together in peace. Forever. I promise." And with that, he left.

If only I had known, right then, that I would not see him for four years.

A/N~ Sorry it's so short ^^' Next chapter will be longer, promise. :)


	2. Shock

_Disclaimer~ I don't own Gauken Alice._

_Memories~ Chapter 2_

"Mikan, are you sure your ok?" Hotaru, my best friend, asked with concern in her eyes.

I smiled a little. "Don't worry Hotaru, I'm sure it's just something I ate."

My stomach had been hurting for the past few days, but I thought it was just because I was worrying about Natsume so much. He had been missing for a month now. Graduation was just a week away, and I hadn't heard anything about him.

"Ok, ok. But if anything else happens, I will find out about it." Hotaru promised as we walked through Central Town.

"Hey Hotaru, we should go get some Howalon!! It'll probably be our last chance to get some!!" I grabbed Hotaru's hand and starting running toward the Howalon stand, but, before I could, I was hit in the head with Hotaru's horse hoof and laying face down on the ground.

"Baka, don't hold my hand. We're too old to do that."

"But Hotaru…!!" I cried.

She sighed. "Come on. The stand is about to close."

I carefully got up, head still throbbing, and we walked over to the stand, still getting stares from a few people. Just as we reached the line, I suddenly felt nauseas. I looked around, panicked, until I saw the bathroom, just across from where we were standing. I raced into it and started to throw up in the toilet.

~(Hotaru's POV)~

"Hey, Mika-" I said while turning around towards her, or at least where I thought she was. I glanced around, a little worried, until I saw her running into the bathroom.

_That baka, she probably forgot to go before we came here. I might as well go with her. It'd be my luck she'd come out, get lost, and do something stupid. _

I walked reluctantly out of the line and over toward the bathroom. When I walked in, Mikan was staring in the mirror. Her face was drained of all its color.

"Are you okay?!" I immediately ran over to her side.

"I told you, quite worrying. It's probably just the flu or something, that would explain the throwing up."

I ran all the symptoms through my head. Suddenly, I realized something. My eyes widened.

"Mikan. We have to go."

"But Hotaru!!! We haven't gotten the Howalon yet!!" _That girl changes moods so quickly…_

I looked right into her eyes. "This is more important. Now come on." I turned and walked out of the bathroom. Mikan silently followed.

~(Mikan's POV)~

"Finally back!! That bus ride took forever!!" I exclaimed, while following Hotaru into her dorm room.

Hotaru walked into the bathroom. She had been very quiet the whole ride back. _I wonder why she's been acting so serious…_

I kept pondering over that thought until Hotaru came back out of the bathroom, carrying a small box in her hand.

She sat next to me. "Mikan." I looked at her, "Did you ever spend the night with Natsume?"

There was an awkward silence, until I jumped up, blushing madly. "Why would you even think that?! Hotaru!!!" _How could she even think that? Even though it's true…_

She nodded. "I thought so. Your blushing gives it away." She handed me the box. "Go into the bathroom and use this."

I stared at the box. _Eh?! A pregnancy test?! _I had been so angry at Hotaru a minute ago, but now I doubted that anger… _It couldn't have happened…could it?_

Slowly, I got up and went into the bathroom.

~(Five minutes later)~

I slide down against the cabinet and wrapped my arms around my legs. My eyes filled with tears.

_I'm pregnant…this can't be happening…_

_Natsume…where are you? When will you come back? I need you… _I silently cried.

I still don't know how long I sat there, alone with my tears, but I finally got up and out of the bathroom.

The second Hotaru saw my tear-stained face, she knew. She sprung up from the couch and rushed over to hug me.

"Mikan," She started, "you will get through this. I will be here for you."

As much love and support as Hotaru and all my other friends gave, the next year was still the loneliest one in my life.

A/N- Two chapters done!!! I don't know when chapter 3 will be done, but expect by Sunday, hopefully.


	3. Return

_Disclaimer~ I don't own Gauken Alice or any of its characters and all that stuff_

_Memories~Chapter 3_

_Time has just flown by! I still can't believe my daughter will be born in a month! That will be the best day I'll have had in a long time. _

_Hotaru and Ruka are dating now! I'm happy for them, but, in my heart…I feel jealous. Huh! Me, happy-go-lucky little Mikan, jealous of some of my best friends in the world! Never even thought that was possible… Seeing them together, so incredibly happy just to be in each others' presence, I can only think of how much better life would be with Natsume here. I just miss him so much…_

_But, I know he will come back. He will keep his promise. _

~(One month later )~

"Mikan!!! Come on, just push!!!" Hotaru whispered loudly into my ear.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" I retorted. Usually, my reply would have been nicer, but under these conditions, I think my snappiness was understandable.

This had been going on for hours. I don't know how much more of this I can stand…

Soon enough though, I was sitting there holding her.

My eyes swelled with tears.

_Aya…my-no. Our daughter. _

_She looks exactly her father. Midnight black hair, bright crimson eyes…_

_If only Natsume could see her…_

~(Three years later)~

"Mommy!! Are we going to Auntie Hotaru's?" Aya's question jolted me out of my nap.

"Eh?! Is it that time already?" I rolled over to look at the clock on my nightstand. "Great! Now we're going to be late!" I sat up, still half asleep, and rubbed my eyes. _Already late, might as well take my time._

I walked to the door, with Aya skipping along behind me. "Auntie Hotaru said she's going to teach me how to spy on people!" She cheerfully exclaimed.

"…Remind me to talk with Hotaru."

We reached Hotaru's house, which was only on the end of the opposite side of the street, but the walk seemed like forever to Aya.

"Mommy! I can't make it!" She cried. "Don't give up now! Your almost there!" I answered back positively.

She sat down in reply. "Too…tired…can't…go…on…"

"Aya, don't be so dramatic." I lifted her off the ground. "Let's go."

Finally, after taking much more time than we should have, we reached Hotaru's house.

I set Aya back down, then rung the doorbell.

The second the door was open, Aya rushed in to hug her favorite aunt. "Auntie Hotaru!! I wanna learn about spying!"

Before Hotaru could even reply, I said, a little angrily, "Hotaru, just what have you been teaching her when she's over here?"

"Trade secrets."

"I don't want her to grow up blackmailing people!"

Hotaru shrugged. "She has fun."

I sighed. "All right. Just don't let her get hurt."

After saying goodbye, I started heading back up the street, towards my house.

_So busy, so very, very busy… Ok, I have to vacuum, pick up some more milk, the-_

My deep thinking was interrupted by a car's honking. I glanced up and realized I had absentmindedly wandered onto the street.

"Get out of the road!!" The driver yelled furiously at me.

"S-sorry…" I stammered back at him.

The driver mumbled something I didn't hear, and then drove off.

_Mikan, you baka!! Pay more attention. _I scolded myself.

Sighing at my own stupidity, I continued on the short distance left to my house.

When I was finally standing on my porch, I saw someone turn towards Hotaru's house. Extremely curious, I sat down on my porch swing to watch. _Probably just some salesman…can't wait to see how Hotaru tells them off. _

When Hotaru opened the door, to my surprise, she appeared to just stand there, not saying anything.

Aya walked up, and, to my absolute horror, the person grabbed her. He started to dash down the sidewalk, Aya kicking and screeching the whole time. I was already hurtling towards the kidnapper when he saw me and skidded to a halt, still tightly gripping Aya.

"You filthy kidnapper!! Let go of my daughter!!" I snarled, about to leap at him, but, before I could, the kidnapper dropped Aya. She was in my arms in less than a second. I lifted her off the ground and turned, about to run back home and call the police, but they put their hand on my shoulder.

I leapt out of the grasp and snarled, "You touch her and I swear I'll kill you."

My blind rage was slowly ebbing, and I looked at their face clearly for the first time.

I stopped dead, and I swear I felt my heart skip a beat.

_I-it can't be…_

_Natsume!?_

Time seemed to freeze. In the back of my mind, I saw Hotaru run up to me, but I was only focused on him. _I've waited so long for this moment, and now I can't even think of anything to say..._

The first words I had heard Natsume say in four years made my head spin.

"Why do I feel like I know you?"

A/N~ DUN DUN DUNNN. Cliffhanger!!! I know everyone LOVES them. :) I don't know when the next chapter will be up, so have patience till then!!


	4. Gone

_Disclaimer~ Don't own Gakuen Alice, or its characters, all that good stuff_

XD Thanks for all your comments!! I didn't think it be such a great story that some people would scream when Natsume came back…lol. Maybe you'll find out what happened with Natsume in this chapter. :)

_Memories~ Chapter 4_

I thought it was just my mind playing some kind of terrible, terrible trick. I wished it was. I hoped it was. But, I knew it wasn't.

This moment I'd waited four years for…and Natsume didn't even know who I was?

It can't be true, it can't be true!

I was barely aware of Hotaru calling my name and Aya standing in front of me, shaking my arm.

It all seemed just like a dream…

I blinked, hoping to wake up, somewhere, anywhere than here, but it didn't work.

A sudden movement snapped me out of my trance. I blinked, and saw that Natsume was running away.

~(Natsume's POV)~

_What is this? Why do I have memories of this girl? _

It doesn't make sense...I had to get out of there, so I ran. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through my head. I fell to the ground, gripping my head. Images raced around my brain. Youichi, Central Town, Ruka, the Alice Festival, Hotaru, the sakura tree, _Mikan…_

_H-how could…_

The last memories of my time at the Academy rushed into my thoughts. _N-no… this couldn't have happened…_

It was all a lie. _The-they tricked me…_

~(Flashback)~

I sighed. _Finally, my last mission, then I can get away from this place forever. _

It was only spying on some suspected Z workers. It couldn't be very difficult. At least, that's what I thought.

Finally spotting them, I snuck up stealthily. They didn't hear me, until I stepped into a hole hidden under a few fallen leaves and clumsly tripped.

_Damn it, now they know I'm here…_

My only choice was to flee. I was outnumbered five to one, and using my alice in such a dry forest would be deadly. But they were much quicker than I thought. Thinking I had lost them after hiding behind a tree, I dashed the opposite way. _What idiot-_

But luck wasn't with me that day. They were suddenly surrounding me. I twisted around to see a baseball bat flying at my face.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting tightly tied to a chair in a plain white room. _Ropes? They think ropes will hold me?_ I tried using my alice, but it didn't work. _Damn it, they must have a barrier up… _

Suddenly, I heard voices from the next room.

"What should we do with him? He is that kid with the fire alice; we can't just let him go."

"Hmm, true…his alice is too valuable to waste…"

The voices trailed off, and suddenly two people in white coats slammed opened the door and entered my room.

"Hello, little black cat. Think you could spy on us and get away, eh?" The taller person struck me across the face and smirked, then suddenly whispered in my ear, "How'd you like to work for us? You're always trying to get away from that stupid Academy; here's your chance."

I glared at him. "How about you just let me burn this place down?"

He chuckled. "Don't be so difficult, now. I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way."

The second person walked up, carrying a needle. He stuck it my arm. I cried out from the sharp pain.

And, as quickly as the pain disappeared, all my memories of the Academy were gone, and my four years of lies began. Four years of kidnapping kids with alices to work for that terrible organization. Four years of watching their happy lives abruptly end. Four years of their memories being erased. Four years of believing horrible lies that all those children were better off at Z.

I gasped for air as the flashback ended. I slowly stood up and turned around. Mikan and Hotaru were still there.

And, for probably only the second time in my life, I cried. Cried for all the tears, the pain, for me, Mikan, the four years I'd wasted…

"Mikan…I…"

She was suddenly wrapped around me. Tears poured down her face. I don't know how long we stood there, just crying.

Rain started to come pouring down, almost like the sky was crying with us.

~(Mikan's POV)~

I didn't care that it was raining. I didn't care about the passing drivers staring at us. All I cared about was Natsume. He remembered me. That fact made my heart soar.

When we finally separated, we were both soaking wet. I took his hand and started walking to my house, Hotaru and Aya following closely behind us.

Inside the warmth of my house, I instantly started to dry off, and suddenly realized something. Leading Aya over to where Natsume was sitting, I grinned. "Natsume, meet your daughter, Aya."

~(Natsume's POV)~

It didn't make sense at first. Then I remembered that night. My eyes widened.

"O-our daughter…"

_She looks just like me…but I've missed three years of her life…_

Tears formed in my eyes. I reached out and hugged her tightly. She looked at Mikan curiously. Mikan nodded, and Aya smiled. Exclaiming, "Daddy!!" she hugged me again.

I looked up, and Mikan was hugging Hotaru, a few tears still running down her cheeks.

"Daddy, watch this!!" I turned to look at Aya, and she suddenly disappeared. I just stared. _What the he-_

I heard giggling behind me, and I twisted around. Aya was sitting behind the couch, laughing.

Staring at her in complete confusion, Mikan sat beside me "I know. I panicked the first time she did that, too. She has my mom's teleportation alice, and…" He voice trailed off.

Grasping her hand, I whispered in her ear, "She has the fire alice too, doesn't she?"

Mikan simply nodded. "I'm trying to teach her to control it, but it still comes out by itself sometimes."

"I'll help her learn to completely control it."

Mikan smiled. "No one could do that better than you."

Aya suddenly teleported into Mikan's lap. "Mommy, can I stay up all night?" She asked excitedly. Mikan glanced at me.

"No honey, were about to have grown up talk."

"But Mommy…!!!"

"I'll put her to bed." Hotaru came over and picked her up. Walking up the stairs, she told Aya "If you stay up all night, you'll be too tired to play tomorrow." Aya, suddenly exhausted, simply nodded.

I sat silently until Hotaru came back. When she sat down, they both looked at me. Instantly knowing they wanted to hear what had happened to me, I sighed and started telling them my long story.

~(One long story time later…) ~

Mikan was bawling by the time I was finished, and even Hotaru's face had a few tears stains.

"Z is just…they're the most…I can't even explain how evil they are!!!" Mikan exclaimed.

"I know. I can't believe I got tricked by them…" My hands tightened into fists. I shook my head. "They'll pay one day, I swear…" My voice was full of hatred and fury.

Hotaru wiped her eyes, and then looked at the clock. "I should probably go; it's really late."

Mikan leapt up and hugged her, and she left. When Mikan sat back down, she sighed contentedly and leaned back in the chair.

"Yeah, very long day…"

She forced herself to get up "If I sit there too long, I'll fall asleep in the chair! I'm going to bed." She suppressed a yawn.

A thought struck me, "I guess I live here now!" Smirking, I jumped off the couch, grabbed Mikan's hand and drug her into the other room, receiving little protest.

~(Aya's POV)~

I wasn't ready to go to bed, so I snuck out of my room and sat on the top of the stairs, listening to Daddy's story. I didn't understand everything that had happened to Daddy, only that someone called "Z" had made his life sad.

_I know! I should find Z and tell him how sad he made Daddy, then he'll tell Daddy he's sorry! _

I waited until I was sure Mommy and Daddy had gone to bed, then crept down the stairs as quietly as I could. They didn't come hear me, and I went into the kitchen to get my box of animal crackers.

_It might be a long way to Z. This box should last until I get there. _

Clutching the box, I opened the back door as quietly as I could and stepped outside. No one tried to bring me back in, so I ran down the sidewalk.

_Where would Z be? Oh, maybe he lives in the apartments downtown! _

Heading in that direction, it didn't take long for me to get tired. I sat down on a bench along the sidewalk. Suddenly, bright lights shined in my face. A van parked by the curb. Painted on its side was a Z. _This must be Z's van! _

I stood up just as a man stepped out of the passenger side of the car. "Do you work for Z?" I asked him.

He looked surprised by the question, but answered "Um, yes."

"Can you take me to him?"

Shock, "Sure, sure. Do you have an alice?"

I gasped "Are you psychic?"

He smirked. He moved so fast I didn't even see him rush towards me. There wasn't even time to scream before he had a blindfold over my mouth, and I was thrown into the back of the van.

A/N~ My favorite chapter so far!! What do you guys think? Best one yet? Or one before this? Review!!!


	5. Mission

_Memories~ Chapter 5_

_Ah I'm so sorry!!! It's been forever!! Stupid groundings… :( _

~(Aya's POV)~

Darkness. I blinked, as if it would help me see. When I still couldn't see anything but an endless blackness, I tried listening. The tires rolled on their path along the road, the radio blared, and there was a faint talking coming from the driver's cabin. I put my ear to the wall separating me from the kidnappers, but they were whispering so softly I didn't know how they even heard each other. I sighed. The last thing I remember was being tied up and thrown into the back of this van, hitting my head and getting knocked out in the process.

Leaning against the wall, I listened to the tires roll across the pavement, until they screeched to a halt. I was thrown on my side, and I slid to the back of the van. Doors slammed, and the wall behind me suddenly disappeared. Bright sunlight poured in. Staring up, I saw the two men in coats, my horrid kidnappers.

They picked me up and carried me through a courtyard. Looking around, I saw that the whole place was surrounded by a giant metal fence with spikes on top. I would have been more frightened, if I hadn't already been scared so much on the way here.

I was set down in a chair in a painfully white room, my arms were tied behind it, then they left the room. I sat, waiting, until they returned with a third man. They stood there, studying me, then exited.

~(Mikan's POV)~

Light shined directly in my face. I rolled over and covered my face with a pillow. _Too early…_

Finally getting up, I went to make coffee. I poured it into the cup and carried it over to the couch.

It wasn't till I sat down that I noticed I hadn't seen Natsume. I panicked a little, until he came down the stairs. He looked at me, and I saw the confusion on his face.

"Where's Aya?"

I stared at him "What do you mean? She should be up in her room."

"I went to go check on her, but she's not there."

"Is she in the playroom?"

He shook his head.

"Guest room?"

"No."

"Um, bathroom?"

"Nope."

"She's probably hiding, again."

Any other mother would be beside herself by now, but I stayed relatively calm. Aya had decided to play hide and seek like this once before, and I was furious when I found her. I walked up the stairs, checking every space she could possible fit in. She was nowhere to be found. Now fear stated to creep in. I flew down the stairs two at a time, almost falling.

She wasn't in the kitchen, my room, the living room, the laundry room, or either of the bathrooms. I snatched up the phone and punched in Hotaru's number. I waited anxiously for her to pick up. Finally, there was annoyed, "This better be important."

"Hotaru! Is Aya there?"

"Aya? Why would she be down here so early?"

"Damnit!"

I heard a startled, "Uh, Mik-" before slamming down the phone. Natsume reappeared just then.

"She's not outside, either."

That put me over the edge "She's been kidnapped, I just know it! She's probably being killed right now, or worse!" I wailed as the tears began.

"Mikan, don't even think that. It will onl-" He stopped mid-sentence, his eyes slowly widening. "This is all my fault..." He collapsed onto the couch.

"That was my mission when I came here…" Natsume's eyes narrowed, "They'd heard of a girl with a very rare alice, and sent me to get her. I guess when I didn't come back with Aya, they sent another team…" His eyes watered.

My mind reeled, then light up with an idea.

"But you know where they took her, right?"

"The training camp. But we can't go there. Highly trained people with rare alices patrol all day, plus there's a ten foot high fence with barbed wire and electricity." He shook his head. "I don't want to lose you trying to get Aya out, and lose her, too."

I exploded. "She's our daughter! You can't just not try!"

He turned away. "Even if we make it over the fence, we'll be killed within a minute."

"How many guards are there?"

"At least five."

"Alices?"

"I know one has the explosion alice, and I think another has the invisibility alice. I don't know about the other three."

"Do you know the complete layout?"

"Basically, yes. What are you thinking, Mikan?"

I smiled. "Let's have a class reunion."


End file.
